Girl's will be Boy's
by FictionTissue
Summary: Anya Harrison, is fed up with being turned down for Quidditch teams because of her gender.So she turns herself into her brother and moves to Great Britain, but she never expected Oliver Wood to be her captain.
1. Chapter 1

Girl's will be Boy's

Chapter One

First Chapter.

Rate and Review.

* * *

I opened my eyes and took one deep breathe.

The door in front of me read

**Puddlemere United**** Quidditch Team**

**Men's Locker Room**

Men's.

I am not men folk.

Well kinda.

I'm a twenty two year old girl, desperate to be on Puddlemere United, in my brother's body.

I retold myself that I was as good as all the guys on the team.

Maybe even better.

No I was better.

I was just a hen in a sea of, to be blunt, cocks.

Rustling up the courage from somewhere deep inside my bone marrow,

And opened the door slowly.

All I could hear was the scratching of a quill from deep inside.

With every steep I thought back to when this started.

* * *

_"Are you sure?" Sarah, my friend from Year One at Salem Academy for Witches and Wizards, asked my as she pointed her quivering hand at me._

_"Just like him?"_

_"Yes… when I breathe in… shoot, okay." I said as I looked out through my almost shut eye._

_Finally my chance._

_Being turned down by every American Team, only gives you one choice._

_Become a boy and move to England._

_Breathe in._

_"say bub-bye vaj-jay-jay."_

* * *

So I'm here, walking slowly to either another disappointment,

Or the chance of a lifetime,

I'm hoping it's the chance of a lifetime.

I passed the rows of benches and lockers, the whole room smelled of sweat and blood.

It was the most terrifyingly awesome smell ever.

I made my way to the end of the endless rows, to an oak door.

Last chance. I told myself, now or never.

I shut my eyes tightly and knocked swiftly three times.

I heard a groan from inside and a bothered voice said

"Come in, if you must."

Oh this will be pleasant.

"He-Hello?" I cracked out.

I twisted the door knob and walked into a dim lighted closet like office.

With a back sitting in a chair a few sizes too small, facing me, I asked

"Are the-the coach? I mean the coach of Puddlemere United? The Quidditch team?"  
"If you're a journalist, please be kind and leave."

I snorted nervously and said "No. I'm here to try out for the team."

His head turned, and said "Try-out's were yesterday. Try again next year."

Standing up his gathered his papers.

"No." I said angrily furrowing my brow.

"'Cuse me?" He said, turning around, the shadows out lining his jawline.

"No, I will not let you do this."

"I am the coach of this team; I decide who gets on this team and when they are allowed try to get on this team, my team. Please let me through." He said trying to move me from the archway.

"No. I will not let you leave until you see me play!" I said breathing heavily out of my nose.

I had turned myself into my own brother, fled my home, and flown across the ocean.

He rubbed his temple with his rough hands and stepped into the light, the brightness splashing again his tired face.

Oliver Wood.

"What's your name?" he asked in a tired voice.

"Oliver Wood?"

"No. Your name." He said slowly.

Oliver Wood, I had just yelled at thee Oliver Wood.

"My name?"

"Yes, your name."

Anya Harrison.

"Oh-uh James Harrison, and a big fan, I mean huge fan."

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Right well, what position do you play?"

"Well all of them, but I really do well as chaser."

"Perfection, I'm a keeper."

I shrugged and snorted "I know."

With a cocked eyebrow, he replied.

"Alrighty then, one chance. Okay, if I think you're unsuitable for it, you leave and get off my back?"

"Exactly." I said nodding; my cheeks hurt so much from grinning.

"Good, now get on that field."

* * *

_Why hadn't I worn a cup?_

_Oh Godric, Rowena, Helga and Salazar._

_Why hadn't I worn a cup?_

I slowly descended to the ground, the impact bumping my fragile crotch region.

I wasn't rubbish, by the end of our makeshift game, the black dots that were forming in my vision were affecting my game, but I still wasn't completely bad.

I slowly slid off my broom.

I blinked and saw Oliver, walking over to me.

He took his hand and rubbed his eyes and took it over his coarse haired chin.

He sighed and grunted.

"3rd string, Chaser. Practice is 4 in the morn'in every morn'in, it lasts 'till 1. Get some rest." He said patting my shoulder, giving me a reassuring grin.

When he walked from the dewy green field, I smiled and bent over, throwing up.

I fell back, still smiling, wiping my mouth with my hand.

"yah."


	2. Chapter 2

_I wanted to explain the spell that Sarah did in first chapter._

_It had been a everlasting charm, Anya can do and redo whenever she wants._

_Just go with it._

* * *

I had never noticed that James was so… scrawny. 

Well who wasn't scrawny compared to chiseled musled six foot million males.

Me.

Me or James, on with the point, well I was pale and un-chiseled and five foot negative two million.

I had noticed this as I stood between a Plow of a man and an Irish hunk who said 'hey' when I nervously waved to him.

And here's me, an American girl, not the doll, inside her brother's un-tanned little frame.

As I was sandwiched between the testosterone twins, Scottish goodness crossed the field.

It could have been the early dawn light or the sleepy dust clogging my vision, but Oliver was… was… so very much MY CAPTAIN.

I perished the thought as I focused on the bright field grass.

Nice grass. Pretty Grass. I wonder what the make the grass oh so... sexy

You're a dude; you can't think your captain is a sexy beast.

That would be gay, and since you're a girl it would be lesbianism… right?

And you are a heterosexual female… male… person.

"Hmm!"

That's my cue to stop talking to myself.

"'Right, well for all you newcomers I am Oliver Wood, your replacement Captain for the time being. Your true Captain, Captain Spruce, is on medical leave. I would like to thank all of you for coming. Today we will be doing some routine warm ups, and for the rookies, well it's going to be livin' hell."

What have I gotten myself into?

"I am going to turn you over to my Assistant Captain, Mr. Harne"

I red faced middle-aged huffed out of the line, wiping his nose with a floral hanky he gargled out in a undistinguishing accent

"Algrite! Youse all are ghonna do slum laps then slum god ole' ashioned egarsize! Now ghet on den brooms!"

I had no idea what the pint size man had said, but I followed the crowd and got on my broom and flew up.

* * *

After the third lap, I felt a small pellet hit my head, I swerved a bit. 

And by complete and total fault, I smashed into a large angry man, The Plow, who in turn smashed me back, my leg was crunched a bit in the process.

The small pellet turned out to be the start of a hail storm, I looked down at Oliver with a red umbrella over his head, looking totally prepared and almost like he planned this, I believe he was smiling.

I saw that I was falling behind, so I laid forward and zoomed forward.

I weaved and squeezed into I was in the front line.

I knew I deserved this.

* * *

I do not deserve this. 

Why couldn't James do a few push ups now and then.

Why!?

My chilled face was once again tickled by that 'oh so nice' grass as I pushed my whole body up with my itsy bitsy forearms.

Body aching, pushing up.

"STOP."

I rolled over, relieved and body shaking.

"Lads, time for crunches."

Inside my mind, I groan

* * *

Something I had not thought of shower time, 

And being a rookie after practice.  
As I took off my uniform's coarse top, I was whipped in the head by a towel that had just been used to cover The Plows butt.

"Ow! Watch it." The words merely were vomited from my lips.

I shoulders of The Plow tensed. Shhhhiloh!

The room quieted.

The men stopped in there tracks.

And somewhere in the distance a lone rocking chair stopped rocking.

"The Mute Midget speaks! Now little M&M, what was that?"

"I-I-I… uh… sorry?"

"I thought so."

"Sorry your momma gave you that face." I had no idea if that was even a logical sentence but I defiantly regret that.

I turned around, thinking that The Plow might have selective hearing, not quite.

A fist found its way to the back of my head and my locker edge had found its way to my forehead.

This made me go into darkness.

* * *

My light eyelashes blurred my vision, as my head laid against a cool soft backing. 

"Urrrahhhhgee" I hummed out as I opened my eyes.

Irish hunk met my eyes.

"Hey"

I felt a something on my left brow.

I reached up to feel gauze.

"What… the… oh…the ow and the fist… and I'm an idiot."

"Here this might sting.." he dabbed the open mouth of a small bottle onto to a ball of cotton and pressed it against my forehead.

I took a sharp breathe in.

He smirked, and patted my shoulder.

Getting up he held out his hand, I grabbed it.

"Names Grady Irving."

"James Harrison"

Yah I got it right.

Grady smiled a perfect grin, he had a light brown short hair that curled around his forehead. His eyes were a bright sea green.

"Everyone's at the pub 'round the corner if you want to tag along."

I smiled.

"No thanks I'm going to get some shut eye."

"Okay see you 'morrow."

I picked up my broom and walked out of the locker room.

* * *

As I shut my apartment door, I pulled my wand out and tapped it on my head. 

I felt my body changing.

Boobs! I have boobs! I have never been this happy to have boobs, well never been this happy to have a small amount of boobs.

I ran into the bathroom, taking off my baggy boys clothes and washing the grim off myself in a hot shower.

I love being a girl.

* * *

I brushed my hair until it the knots were gone and it transformed into soft red waves. 

I started brushing my teeth, when a knock echoed into the bathroom.

I curiously went to my door, turning the knob it opened.

Oliver Wood.


	3. Chapter 3

Girl's will be Boy's

Chapter Three

Sorry it took so long!

And also, a page break-y thing means either a point of view change or a scene change.

xxx

"-and then James, Tate and I were blasted by everything in the blender."

Oliver and I had been sitting and talking for hours and hours, and after learning Oliver had no idea how to grease a pan, I had taken it upon myself it teach Oliver to make cookies, from scratch.

"Oh Godric!" Oliver smiled leaning back on his stool, his face full of creases of laughter.

"So that is why I do not cook with magic, plus it's more fun this way." I said as I turned around smiling and I slowly stirred my tough mixture.

Oliver's grin turned questionable,

"So who's Tate?"

"Who-o? Tate?" I rubbed my neck and turned away.

"Yes…who is he, old neighbor, or possibly a boyfriend?" Oliver chuckled raising a quizzical brow.

"No um... Actually he is, I mean was my younger brother." I said nodding uncomfortably.

"Oh does he live in the States too, then?" Oliver said taking a bit of cookie dough out of the bowl, his eyes looking up at me with curiosity.

I stepped back and pressed my back the parallel counter.

"Actually, he passed-" I looked up at the lights "-uh four summers ago."

"Oh sorry, my condolences" Oliver had sat straight up, his tone was heavier and the creases had left his face.

"Thank you, but can we not talk about dead brothers and get back to learning about cookie cutters."

"Yes, please 'ell I the fine art of the cookie cutting."

"Tell you, no this is a hands-on activity, coach!"

Oliver scrunched his nose and drudgingly came around the corner to meet me.

"Okay so you just take the cookie dough and throw a little flour on it and on the counter, you can put it on the rolling pin but it really doesn't make a difference." I said and looked over at Oliver whose eyes were torpedoing into me.

* * *

"Okay?" she nodded as her hand swiped across her forehead, a little flour getting in her hairline.

I nodded_; she had been so free tonight. She was crazy and funny and amazingly __sporadic._

_Katie is probably waiting up._

_Anya is here._

_I'm her brother's coach._

"Here roll" she turned and smiled. I got behind her and she tensed up.

_I shouldn't be trying to do this._

_It's not right._

_But Anya is here._

"Okay-y just uh... roll, a little harder so you g-get smooth surface."

I breathed out and her ear went down low to her shoulder.

As I breathed in, my nose caught her scent, light and clean.

_I shouldn't be doing this._

_Katie is probably waiting up_

_But Anya is here._

"Oliver..." she whispered and moved her body to face mine.

Her hands moved my shoulders back, causing my arms to be unattached from her hips.

Her face solemn.

"Oliver… please, no." her voice was distant.

Burying my head against her hair, I sighed.

I pulled back and pushed my head up, "Right, sorry I can't finish the cookies with you."

I tried not to look at her face as I turned around.

I put my hand out; she stared awkwardly at and slightly smiled before shaking it.

Her fingertips lingered before moving back into her pockets.

We walked silently to the door and nodded before her knowing face opened and shut the door behind me.

I could hear slide down the door before I hesitantly walked away.

* * *

As I sat on the hard wood flooring, my mind raised a fictional eyebrow to me.

Seduced,

I was just seduced by Oliver Wood.

And oh right, he thinks I'm one person!

Well I am. But not really.

Just… why do boys have to be so difficult?

I have to make sure it doesn't happen again.

That minds imaginary web was about to get a lot bigger.

* * *

I chewed my lip as I looked up at the ceiling.

The phone rang.

"Come on!" I said as the sound of ringing echoed in my ears.

Just as I was about to hang up, a croaky voice answered.

"Uh huh?" Sarah sounded tired.

"Sarah, it's me Anya. I was wondering, how do you feel about being my boyfriend?"

"It's my life's ambition" she said, slightly intrigued.


	4. Chapter 4

**Girl's will be Boy's**

**Chapter Four**

**_I am sorry, I have no excuse._**

* * *

I snapped my fingers together, A nervous tick of mine. My tired eyes darted from the lined couch I sat upon to the fireplace. I looked to the window, to the fireplace, to the kitchenette, to "James's" door and to mine and then realized how small my apartment was.

Today's practice was so strange

_I walked into the locker room, lugging my duffle bag. I made a small wave to Grady and diverted my usual row to get changed. The Plow was already there. So far back in the depth of the locker room, I dressed. Oliver's door was shut and through his blinds I saw a pacing figure. _

_How do I look at someone like that, someone I turned down so brutally? But James didn't turn him down, James's sister did. I still had to end any hope he had, that was my plan with Sarah. I would to the pub tonight as Anya with my 'boyfriend' and then continue to live out my dream as James Harrison. Then I would return to the states and continue my path of becoming an old maid. Maybe I could buy some cats. _

_The rest of practice was conducted by Coach Harne. When I tried to make a step towards Oliver he would glance away and walk swiftly in a different direction. I guess he thought Anya had told James of what had happened. It was sort of silly from my point of view. I hope I don't find out that I almost made out with Oliver Wood._

In mid-thought I was caught off guard by a sudden 'whoosh'. I sat straight and saw a figure waving the dust from the air in front of her face. Sarah, I tad filthy and irked off looking Sarah but my RaRa all the same.

"An-cough-YA!" She said as she ducked out of the fireplace and into my living room. She strangled me with boa constrictor like hug. I returned the favor. She wiggled out of my grip.

"Ouches-" She rubbed her arm then continued "-It is so fantastical to see you. Things at home are so weird. I sit and wonder of the days I will visit my little Anya." She lifted her arms and sarcastically let her face fall.

"But…" I lead on.

"But now I'm here. You are the Blanche to my Rose. Let us find move to Miami with our two geezer friends and have wild adventures" Sarah said holding me once more.

"I don't… what?" I said, confused and concerned for my dear friend's brain tissue.

"The Golden Girls. Oh come on...-" she started weakly singing "- Thank you for being a friend... Travel down that road and back again… silly witch." She dismissed me and pointed her finger in my face.

"So I believe we have some work to do." She said smirking ear to ear.

"Let us begin," I said pulling my wand out of my back pocket.

* * *

"Stop walking like such a girl." I whispered harshly to Sarah or should I say Feodor, her alias. She had made up a background story of Feodor, a Russian Wizard who I was betrothed to. He was distantly related to the Romanovs.

"Girl, I am no girl. I am Feodor, gift from god." She spoke with a thick Russian accent.

"Turn down the 'English as a second language' thing too." I glared at Sarah as we walked down the sidewalk. 'The Golden Guzzle' was close by. We walked so I could prep Sarah or Feodor.

"So just stay by me the entire time, try to act in love. And don't drink too much. I know what regular Sarah gets like; I don't want to see your version 2.0. Please don't do the accent" I pleaded.I stared up at her, Feodor was tall and broad. He was built and wore a v-neck cotton tee and plain dark jeans. Sarah was ecstatic about having muscles, when she looked in the mirror she jumped up and down and squealed… as Feodor.

"Yes modder." She pulled out a thicker accent.

I shoved her; she made a macho face and didn't move an inch.

"Omfg! This is so cool!" Her words did not sound right coming out of that mouth.

Sarah noticed that we were at the pub and wrapped a protective arm around my waist.

"Ready?" I asked looking up at Feodor. My brow arched and smiled.

"I waz born ready, now rememburr we are, how do you say, lovers?" She made another 'suave pompous' face and connected at the hips we entered the pub.

* * *

**Oliver's Point of View**

I hunched my shoulders back as I wedged my way through the crowd. I was taking centimeter like steps as I held two beers above my head.

"'Cuse me…Whoops, haha… sorry, there mate… coming through…Cuse' me my-Anya!"

I saw her just as she walked in; she looked lost but glowed in the smoky bar.

I lost my footing and slipped on the sticky bar floor.

With butterbeer splattered on my face and shirt I laid on the dirty floor. I wiped the liquid from my eyes and perched my self on my elbows. When I looked up I saw Anya crouching down next to me. Her long hair curtained the crowd of looks above me, she was saying something but I just looked into her eyes.

"-Liver are you okay?" I noticed she was checking my head, her warm fingers moved from my brow to my cheek. She lightly smiled, and offered a hand.

"Thanks" I muttered, looking down at my trainers and rubbing my neck.

"Is anything wrong? Are you hurt? Do you need a healer?" She was a little frantic and discombobulated.

"Nothing but a sore bum," I noticed a figure lurking behind her. He looked… tall. Very tall and stoic, he had dark hair and eyes. I was about to tell him to shove off, but his arms wrapped around Anya's waist. His head sat on her shoulder, and she looked startled until she saw his face.

"Anastasia are you going to introduce your 'lumsy little friend here?"

"Oh, Oliver this is my fiancé... uh… Feodor… Feodor this is my brothers Quidditch coach Oliver Wood." Anya's motioned her hands back and forth between us.

Her fiancé, Godric, she's spoken for. I forced myself on her and she's taken for.

Frankenstein offered his hand to shake and I did, I made sure I added a little crunch.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Hood." He tilted his head and looked down at his hand.

"Wood."

"Sorry, Mr. Wood, Anya how 'bout we 'et me something to drink? Yes?" She nodded not making eye contact with me.

'Just look at me, just look at me and show me you feel nothing.'

She lingered as Frankenstein shoved through the bar crowd. Her hand reached up to her long neck and she breathed out.

"Anya… I'm so sorry, I didn't know…" I started awkwardly. I caught her hand, keeping her warmth by me if only for a few seconds.

She looked up, I saw as her jaw clenched and she smiled tightly. She wiggled her hand out of my grip and squeaked out a reply.

"It's really fine. No hard feelings. Bye." And as I blinked she faded into the mass of people.

"Babe, why you soaked?" I heard behind me, I turned to see Katie. We had been going on and off for the past… forever really. An open relationship, at least that's what I called it,

"Oh nothing, just you know me being… clumsy."

"Alright well, come back to the booth we are all wondering where you went."

I she hooked her arm with mine and we pulled our way to the opening in the pub to our table. Grady gave me a three finger wave as I gave him a nod. Katie had gotten up to order another round.

I felt my body slump, I could see Anya's head bop up as she seemed to make a joke as her and Frankenstein or Feodor laughed. She looked genuinely happy, not confused like she was in the apartment. But I swear, there was something in her eyes back there. The promise of happiness.

"Who are you looking at?" I shuffled up into a proper sitting position and discreetly pointed my finger at the space she was sitting.

"See that redhead?"

"With that tall broad monster?" Grady laughed.

"Yeah, well that's the new guys sister."

"Harrison?"

"Yeah…"

"She's gorgeous." I motioned him to come closer.

"Yes. I think I'm falling in love with her."

"But Kat-"

"Yes I know, and she's taken too, by that monstrous fellow. There engaged." I sunk back into my hole."

"Shit, that blows."

"Major."

"Tighten up bloke, it will all get better in due time. It's just a phase."

"I hope so." I looked over to her again, her head whipped around. Almost as if she had been looking at us. Katie came round with the drinks.

"Want to know an ye ole' Irish trick?" Grady asked, I gave him a look. He pushed three shots over and I gave him another look.

"Drown your feelings in liquor." I chuckled and followed orders.

* * *

New Chapter atmost two weeks.

I am sorry, I have had a really bad... year really, hopefully I can get some reviews?!

LOVE you ALL.

CHANGES MADE.


	5. Chapter 5

Little Itty Bitty Chapter Five.

"I mean, I don't even like him that much. He just is my idol, that's it- Sponge Pudding? Sounds good- Plus, I am in no position to be with someone, I just can't risk it." I am pushing the shopping cart rather hard down the aisle, grabbing sweets and various items for my 'lump on the couch' night with Sarah.

"Uh-huh… uh Anya"

"Oh, we need some cookies- I mean biscuits. But really, he isn't like a god. His ears are too big and his eyes are way too close together, and he is such an obnoxious ass on the field.-"

"Uh Anya… something you should see over in aisle three" Sarah said, tapping my shoulder. I signaled one second and continued on.

"Oh and not once have I been in a game, argh! Sarah, you know what, he is threatened by me, because he knows that I know what he did to Anya-I mean me. Plus if he gave me a shot I could whip all those guys on that field. I really don't see what I saw in him, he can't tempt me. I mean it's not like Oliver Wood is…"

The cart stopped, Sarah's grip tight on the side.

"Over there…" Sarah said.

"Irresistible." My voice slowed to a drawl, about fifteen feet away. Oliver stood with Grady, in front of the potato chip section. My eyes darted across the aisle, a group of Mommies were at the other end of the aisle.

A few casualties, it would be worth it.

"What do I do?"

"Say 'ello of course." Sarah smiled devilishly.

"What! No,-Sarah-Don't-you-dare." I looked at her with shockingly wide eyes.

"Oh! Oh! Oliver!" She put on a shrill voice.

In slow motion, I saw him turning, I grabbed Sarah and abandoned the cart, I speed walked to the aisle.

"Why am I kind to you?" I said, making my stealthy exit, tugging a tight lipped Sarah away (She looked as if any word she let out would be followed by endless laughter). The mother group was not easily conquered; it was like fighting against the current of cashmere pullovers.

"Anya!" I was caught; I couldn't just sprint away, change my gender and move to another country. I had already done that.

"shoot." I whispered. I grabbed the closest thing possible to me, and turned to Sarah.

"See! I told you this store had them! Good thing we got it before it sold out! Oh! Oliver hello!" I turned to Oliver with a twitchy smile.

"Hey, did you call me back there?"

"Me?"

"Yes I swore you said my name?"

"Oh look at the time! We have to leave; I have… a dentist appointment. We have to leave." I smiled harshly, and pulled Sarah. She didn't budge.

"A dentist appointment?" Oliver smirked; he pulled a hand out his pocket and rubbed his chin, his strong chin, just scruffy enough that it wouldn't hurt rubbing my cheek… OOOOKAYYYY! I opened my eyes from there dazzled state, and returned to the conversation.

"Yes, I have a root camel."

"You mean a root canal?" His mouth slowly opened revealing his perfect teeth, and his eyes lit up as the laugh lines increase on the sides of his face. His body leaned forward his wide shoulders, his strong chest, his arms so long they could wrap me many times over. I suddenly felt warm, like the room went up ten degrees, my knees felt as if the were going to give out. And so I felt my eyes twirl and my legs buckle underneath me, body went limp and I fainted in aisle three holding a can of string beans.

* * *

(Olivers point of view.)

* * *

"Oliver! Is that… James's sister?" Grady popped through the crowd that was forming around us.

"Yes, she was… just standing here and then… she fainted." I was holding her head as her friend sat next to me, rolling her eyes and checking Anya's pulse.

"Is she okay?" I asked fanning her flushed face. She was oddly enough smiling.

"She's fine." Anya's friend said, standing up.

"How do you know?" Grady asked tilting his head in annoyance.

"Uhh might be because I have known her forever?" She replied.

"You seem qualified…" He mumbled and leaned down

"You should also know I have a medical degree." She said matter of fact-ly, changing her stance.

"You're a doctor!" He laughed. Her face tightened.

"A Muggle doctor! Ha! So you basically nearly kill people, open them up and fiddle with things then bring them back to life with your bloody fingers crossed."

"It's a bit more logical then that, and what do you do? That's right!" –She nodded sarcastically– "you play Quidditch right? It escapes me… tell me how many lives have you saved?" Anya's friend poked Grady in his chest he looked at her finger then shoved it away.

"I rather play a game then play with lives." Grady turned around and squatted next to me.

"What the hell was that?" I asked giving Grady a puzzled look; he turned to Anya's friend who was consoling shocked muggle housewives.

"She pushed a button, I don't like her." He huffed then turned to Anya, checking her pulse he declared she was alright also then left in dramatic exit.

"Don't be worried, she faints all the time. It's annoying actually." Anya's friend said as she returned.

"Has she ever gotten it checked out is it a condition of some sort." I shifted her in my arms.

"Trust me she's fine, you should be flattered." She muttered.

"What, flattered?" I shifted my arms. She let out another hum.

"Last time she fainted she was in the presence of someone she admired and really… _really_ liked." Sarah said as we stood in the aisle awkwardly. I looked down at Anya, she looked… dazed but a smile was lightly placed on her face.

Sarah convinced me that everything was fine and I let her have Anya, she waited to apparate in the loo.

Really…really liked? So I have a chance.


	6. Chapter 6

After a minor meltdown when I figured out what had happened last night, the fainting, embarrassment, and so on and so forth, I

After a minor meltdown when I figured out what had happened last night, the fainting, embarrassment, and so on and so forth, I straightened myself out. Sarah told me of an obnoxious 'boy' that was with Oliver that questioned her medical skills. She became a doctor so she could learn about muggle practices and save muggles that had been attacked by wizards and deatheaters. She's pretty much amazing at what she does. I decided not to floo away but to stay and face the fact that I got weak in the knees in front of Oliver Wood. I cannot be like this anymore, the fiancé fling didn't work, and nether did avoiding him, and telling myself that I didn't need him surely turned into a disaster.

"What should I do?" I said in a whiny voice as I knocked my head against the refrigerator. My head was searching for more quirky ideas to delay the fact.

"Why not just go on a date with him?" Sarah asked, visibly annoyed. Rawr, life isn't that simple.

"I just can't date him, and then he'll come over all the time and James will mysteriously missing. He'll find out my secret and I'll have to hide in a cave, and grow out my leg hair to keep warm." I groaned.

"I'm scared for you mental health that you planned out that scenario." Her face was contoured and she took a tiny steep back. I glared at her.

"What do you think I do all day?" I asked sarcastically.

"Get up crazy pants." She walked over and pulled on my arm.

"Watch it! Don't dislocate my arm socket." I squealed as I was pulled up and tugged into the bathroom.

"Shut your trap, we need to get out of this self-pity hole." She ordered sharply.

"But I don't wann-" I was silenced by a death glare. She only pulled that out every leap year. I shrunk my shoulders and let her do what she pleased.

An hour, a can of hair product, a now kaputz curling iron and Sarah's magic cosmetic bag later and we hit the town. I felt like I was before this debacle, pretty and free. No boy parts, no Quidditch team, no stress. Sarah took me to a place called Quest, a bar that included out coves and low tables with floor cushions. There was also a dance floor complete with a pretty decent deejay. To say the least it was packed.

"What do I-" I asked awkwardly standing next to Sarah, or so I thought she had already jumped onto the dance floor and was lost in the crowd. _Alright._

I made my way to the bar, sat on an empty swivel stool and motioned for the bartender.

"What would you like?" He smiled; he was a guy about my age.

"Cranberry juice?" I replied fuddling with my fingers. Godric why did I come here, I should be at home… knitting.

"Coming right up." He said and a second later a glass appeared in front of me.

"Thank you," I pulled out some cash. He stopped me and said

"Its on the house, you look extremely uncomfortable." I made a sorry attempt at a grin.

"I guess I am, I don't really know why I'm here. My friend told I needed to get out-" I rambled.

"Bad break-up." He said as he leaned in.

"Not exactly," I buried my head in my hand."-it's confusing. I like him, he I think likes me. And we just can't be… together. It would mess up everything, I just want to go back home and leave this crazy place." I replied, I wonder if I go into detail. I mean this is muggle club.

"Where's home?" He asked.

"Down the block- Oh originally, I live in Salem. You know America." I smiled.

"The place they had all those witch trials?" He asked. His look was questionable.

"Yeah," I smiled looking at him strangely. Is he really a muggle? He winked at me.

"Are you…" Was he...

"Have you ever heard of…Quidditch?" I tested the waters.

"Yes." He smiled. I leaned back and swiveled.

"Really!" I laughed; fancy that a witch and wizard find each other in a muggle bar.

He smiled a big grin and leaned in closer.

"I knew you were a witch the second you walked in here." He said.

"How?" I asked perplexed.

"Your shirt, my sister bought the same one at Witches Outfitters." He said.

I smiled and took a sip of cranberry juice.

"Give me a minute," he said, holding a finger with a smirk. Smirks… Oliver smirks, Oliver also makes me faint. Oliver… done. I can't deal with this confusion now. I'm at a club; I should go out and...

"Dance?" I turned around flustered.

"What?" I said, the bartender was three inches from me.

"I said, would you like to dance?" He said reaching for my waist. He pulled me gently off the stool.

"Uh, don't you have to work?" I asked as he led me down to the dance floor.

"I got a buddy to fill in," He glanced back at the bar and smiled to me.

"I really can't dance-seriously I can't stay out this late and" We were engulfed in the throng of people. A comfortable warm, the nameless bartender pulled me close.

"I really don't know how to dance like this!" I screamed over the blasting music. He ignored me and spun me around. Amazingly I didn't trip.

"Seriously, I shouldn't be here. I don't even know your name, I don't know if you drugged that cranberry juice-" He stopped me by crashing into my with his lips, pulling my neck into him softly.

"My name is Smith."

Maybe I could just dance a little.


End file.
